Me, You, and My Dad
by Aurora Borealix
Summary: Aku benci hidup ini. Aku benci keluarga ini. Aku benci Ayah. Hiks... benci.../"Kau hik anak hik Namikaze, kan?"/ Tidak, Naruto, kumohon jangan, Aku tak ingin orang kusayang hancur karena Ayah"/BUUGGH/"NARUTOOO"/. Fic pertama Aurora spesial untuk edogawa luffy XD. Last chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : yang jelas not me ^.^v**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE, EYD ANCUR, BANYAK TYPO(s) dan segala kekurangannya.**

**Happy Reading**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**ME, YOU, AND MY DAD**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Huft, capek." gumamku seraya merenggangkan otot-ototku. Latihan ekskul malam ini membuat seluruh tubuhku pegal-pegal. Aku pun menghentikan latihanku untuk beristirahat sejenak dengan mencoba duduk di rerumputan. Aku melihat anak-anak lain masih dengan latihannya, namun ada beberapa juga yang mulai istirahat. Sejenak aku menutup mataku dan menikmati angin malam yang menerpa wajahku. Segar.

"Hei, Forehead."

Samar-samar kudengar Ino memanggilku tapi tak kuperdulikan dan tetap menikmati angin malam. Jarang-jarang aku bisa sesantai ini.

"Forehead, kau ini ku panggil-panggil malah tidak dijawab." Ucapnya kesal seraya meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya.

"Hm?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Memangnya ada apa sih, Ino-pig?" tanyaku kesal.

"Huh, tumben sekali kau cepat lelah biasanya kau yang paling semangat."

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku duluan yang istirahat? Aku kan juga manusia biasa, I-N-O-PIG." Ucapku dengan memberi penekanan pada namanya.

"Heh, sepertinya kau bukan sekedar manusia biasa. Kau itu kan manusia bertenaga monster. Hahaha…" ejeknya.

Aku mendelik kejam ke arahnya. Dasar kalau saja aku lagi mood pasti sudah kucincang dia. Heh, kali ini kau selamat.

"Cih, lama-lama kau seperti Naruto." Kesalku. "Tapi terserah apa katamu aku sedang malas meladenimu." kataku dan menutup mataku kembali.

Dapat kulihat wajahnya sedikit berkerut. Sepertinya ia agak bingung dengan perubahan sikapku. Maklum, aku lagi gak mood.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyanya dan langsung duduk di sampingku.

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Hah, sudahlah. Oh iya, kau tahu tidak, besok Sai akan mengajakku pergi berdua loh." Ujarnya seraya mengerling padaku.

"Oh, ya? Baguslah. Aku senang akhirnya si senyum palsu itu mau membuka hatinya. Hahaha…"

"hahaha… aku sendiri masih tidak percaya dia akan mengajakku. Rasanya seperti mimpi." ujarnya.

Ino tersenyum. Ah, dia sangat cantik kalau tersenyum. Yah, Ino adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Waktu kecil aku sering dikerjai dan ditertawai anak-anak lain karena dahiku yang lebar. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan meringkuk untuk menyembunyikan dahiku. Tapi, Ino selalu menolongku dan terus saja menemaniku. Ketika ada orang yang mulai mengejekku pasti Ino akan membentak mereka. Aku masih ingat, ketika Ino memberiku sebuah pita berwarna merah dan mengenakannya di rambutku. Aku bertanya padanya kenapa ia memberiku pita. Ia bilang:

_"Karena...Ku pikir ini akan menjadi alat bagimu untuk berhenti sebagai kuncup. Tidak ada arti bunga kecuali bunga. Mungkin berubah menjadi...bunga yang lebih indah dari segalanya."_

Aku terkejut sekaligus senang. Sejak itulah kami menjadi sahabat. Kami sering berbagi kisah, termasuk saat ini, Ino sering bercerita perasaannya terhadap si senyum palsu-Sai-. Sai adalah murid pindahan yang masuk ke sekolah kami, Konoha High School. Entah bagaimana Ino bisa tertarik kepada pemuda itu. Katanya sih, Sai berbeda dengan pria lain. Well, sebagai seorang sahabat aku hanya harus mendukungnya, kan?.

Kami terdiam sejenak untuk menikmati angin malam yang menyejukkan. Menikmati pikiran masing-masing.

**TIT TIT TIT**

Suara klakson motor menghentikan aktivitas kami dan kulihat seorang pria berwajah pucat sedang tersenyum ke arah kami. Ah, itu hanya senyum palsu. Kami bangkit berdiri dan membalas senyumnya. Kemudian Ino berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sudah ya, Forehead. Aku pulang dulu." Kata Ino dan segera duduk di motor Sai.

"Iya, hati-hati, Ino-pig."

"Dah." Ino melambaikan tangannya.

"Dah." Aku membalas lambaiannya. "Ino-pig, jangan lupa pajaknya besok." teriakku.

Ino menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Setelah mereka pergi, aku menghela napas dan kembali duduk. Aku memandang ke arah langit malam yang cerah.

'Malam yang indah.' kataku dalam hati. Sangat indah. Lihatlah! Malam ini bulan purnama muncul dengan sangat terang dan ratusan bintang pun bermunculan menemani sang bulan.

Aku menguap kecil, rasanya capek juga memandang langit terus. Tapi, aku sangat menyukainya karena aku sedang menunggu sesuatu yang datang dari langit. Menunggu sebuah…sebuah…

"Memandang langit lagi? Hm?"

Sebuah suara memecahkan lamunanku dan sontak membuatku terkejut. Kemudian menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Ah, Na-Naruto…" kataku gugup. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu pulang, Sakura-chan." Ucapnya semangat dan tak lupa cengiran lebar terhias di wajah tannya. "Latihan sudah selesai, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Ya, hampir. Latihan ekskul untuk ultah sekolah cukup menguras tenagaku." jawabku jujur.

Yah, empat hari lagi sekolah kami akan ulang tahun. Kami ditugaskan untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Di mulai dari pertunjukkan semua kegiatan ekskul hingga hiasan-hiasan. Kepala Sekolah membagi tugas masing-masing kelas membagi orang-orang menjadi dua tim, Tim putih dan Tim biru. Aku masuk ke tim putih sedangkan Naruto masuk ke tim hitam. Pisah? tentu saja.

"Ya, aku juga sedikit lelah tapi asalkan aku bias melihat Sakura-chan, aku jadi semngat lagi. Hheheh…" kata Naruto penuh keyakinan.

"Huh, gombal. Kau terlihat baka kalau sedang gombal." kataku sinis seraya menyikut lenganku ke perutnya.

"Eh? Aku gak gombal, Sakura-chan. Aku sungguh-sungguh kok." belanya.

"Tukang gombal."

"Gak." bantahnya.

"Iya." Kataku tak mau kalah.

"Gak."

"Iya."

"Gak."

"Iya."

"Aarrggh, sudahlah kali ini Sakura-chan yang menang." Ucap Naruto nyerah.

"Hahaha… berarti 1-0." Kataku bangga.

"Eits, lain kali aku pasti menang."

"Terserah apa katamu tapi aku yakin pasti aku menang lagi."

"Kau meremehkanku, Sa-ku-ra-chan?" katanya sambil mencubit pipiku dan memberi penekanan pada namaku.

"HaHit, Haka (sakit, baka)."

"Hahaha… kau lucu sekali kalau seperti ini. Hahaha…" tawa Naruto meledak.

"Hehaskan (lepaskan)." Rontaku.

Dengan cepat ia pun melepaskannya. Setelah ia melepaskannya, dengan cepat aku langsung meninju perutnya.

BUUGHH

Naruto pun tersungkur ke tanah. Rasakan itu Naruto no baka.

"Uugh, ke-kenapa kau me-memukulku?" rintihnya sambil memegang perutnya.

"Itu balasan karena sudah mencubitku."

"Sakura-chan jahat."

"Biarin." Ucapku sinis. "Ayo kita pulang, ini sudah malam." ajakku seraya membantunya berdiri.

"Oke, ayo kita pulang." Jawabnya seraya memegang tanganku.

Hangat. Itu yang kurasakan. Aku tersenyum simpul. Kami pun berjalan pulang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, kami membicarakan banyak hal. Terkadang tertawa, terkadang sedih, terkadang kesal. Namun, kini kami hanya terdiam menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerpa kami dan bunyi hewan-hewan malam menaungi perjalanan kami. Tapi ketika akan berbelok ke tikungan, langkahku terhenti.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sampai di sini saja. Aku bias pulang sendiri. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Ujarku dan melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya.

"Kenapa? Rumahmu hampir sampai kan? Jadi biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai di depan rumah."

"Jangan. Aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu. Maaf, Naruto."

Aku pun segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang termangu di tempatnya berdiri. Setelah agak jauh, aku menoleh ke belakang.

'Huft, syukurlah Naruto tak mengikutiku' kataku dalam hati.

Dengan langkah yang semakin pelan, aku pun memasuki pagar rumah kediaman Haruno. Perlahan aku membuka pintu rumah. Tiba-tiba…

**PPRRRAANGGG**

Sebuah botol kaca meluncur ke arahku dan menghantam dinding yang berada tepat di sebelahku. Aku sungguh terkejut, jantungku berdetak tak karuan dan otot-ototku terasa lemas seketika.

'INI BAU ALKOHOL' Jangan-jangan ayah mabuk lagi.

"KIZASHI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak ibuku.

"HEH, DARIMANA SAJA KAU MALAM-MALAM BEGINI BARU PULANG, HAH?" bentak ayahku dan tak menghiraukan teriakan ibuku.

Aku terdiam seraya menundukkan kepala. Aku tak berani melihat wajah ayahku. Wajahnya sungguh menakutkan. Aku takut. Sungguh. Aku takut sekali.

"Sakura, cepat pergi ke kamarmu biar ibu yang mengurus ayahmu."

Aku masih terdiam di tempat dan tak mau beranjak dari sana. Aku merasakan tubuhku bergetar dan kakiku kaku. Lalu kulihat ayahku berjalan sempoyongan dan meneguk botol sake itu. Ia berjalan ke arahku.

"Darimana saja, HAH?"

Aku diam.

"Sakura, cepat ke kamarmu sekarang juga." kata ibu lagi dan mecoba untuk menahan ayahku.

"Kenapa tidak jawab, HAH?" Bentak ayahku sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba…

PPLAAKK

"SAKURA!"

Aku tersungkur ke lantai dan dapat kurasakan pipiku panas dan bengkak. SAKIT. Tidak, bukan sakit karena pipiku di tampar tapi hatiku terasa sakit sekali.

"DASAR, PUTRI TIDAK BERGUNA." Ucap ayahku dan mencoba memukulku lagi. Namun, dithan oleh ibuku.

"CUKUP, KIZASHI." Teriak ibuku lagi. "Sakura, dengarkan ibu cepat pergilah ke kamarmu." Lanjut ibuku kini dengan nada yang lembut.

Air mata keluar dari mataku dan segera aku berlari kea rah tangga menuju kamarku. Samar-samar ku dengar teriakan ayah dan ibu. Aku pun menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur.

Air mata terus saja mengalir. Aku benci hidup ini. Aku benci keluarga ini. Aku benci ayah. Aku benci, benci, benci, hiks…aku benci…hiks…aku benci.

Aku menatap sebuah figura foto. Foto keluarga yang tersenyum bahagia. Aku menatap lekat-lekat sosok ayah yang tersenyum senang dengan aku yang berusia sekitar 3 tahun duduk di pangkuannya dan ibu yang tersenyum senang melihat kami.

"Ayah." gumamku. Kemudian tanpa sadar perlahan-lahan mataku tertutup.

**To be Continued**

...

A/N: Huuuaaaaa, Apa ini? *nutup mata*. Aku gak berani liat tulisan ini. Duh, gimana ya? bagus or jelek ato ancur bgt :(. Pendek? Gaje?. Aurora rasa muka para reader sedang berkerut setelah baca ini. Tapi, fic ini spesial untuk edogawa luffy yang sudah banyak membantuku. :D

LUFFY-SAN, TERIMA KASIH ATAS BANTUANNYA YA? TERIMA KASIH JUGA KARENA SUDAH MAU MEMBERIKU SEMANGAT UNTUK MENULIS. MAKASI JUGA ATAS SEMUA SARAN-SARANNYA. *bungkuk-bungkuk hormat*

MAKASI BANGET YA?

Pliss, kritik dan sarannya sangat dibutuhkan untuk membangkitkan semangatku. X)

So, REVIEW PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

_Bolehkah aku berharap?_

_ Bolehkah aku bermimpi?_

_Bolehkah aku meminta?_

_Jika ya, aku ingin sebuah bintang jatuh agar keinginanku dan harapanku terwujud._

…...

**Disclaimer : yang jelas not me ^.^v**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE, EYD ANCUR, BANYAK TYPO(s) dan segala kekurangannya.**

**Happy Reading**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Me, You, and My Dad**

**Chapter 2**

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku, namun menutup lagi, lalu terbuka lagi. Aku mengucek mataku. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, aku terkejut melihat pemandangan di sekitarku. Rasanya, terakhil kali aku berada di tempat tidur tapi kenapa ini berbeda. Tempat ini sangat indah seperti di padang rumput, tidak, tapi ini benar-benar di padang rumput yang indah, banyak sekali bunga yang bermekaran, dan yang menambah keindahan adalah sebuah danau yang tepat berada di depanku. Aku tersenyum simpul ini seperti déjà vu. Lalu, samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang cukup familiar. Aku berjalan ke sisi padang rumput yang banyak ilalang. Berjalan mengikuti suara itu. Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku terkejut. Ayah dan ibu ada di sana. Mereka tertawa bahagia. Tapi, siapa gadis kecil yang berada di gendongan ayah? Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu aku? Ah, aku ingat ini adalah taman konoha. Dulu aku, ayah dan ibu sering ke tempat ini ketika liburan. Aku tersenyum getir. Aku rindu tempat ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku mencoba untuk mendekati mereka. Tapi anehnya semakin aku mendekati mereka, mereka semakin jauh. Aku pun berlari mendekati mereka tapi mereka malah semakin jauh. Aku mencoba menggapai mereka.

"Ayah, ibu?" panggilku, tapi mereka seolah tak mendengar panggilanku.

"Ayah, ibu." Panggilku sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba pemandangan di sekitarku mulai pudar. Ayah dan ibu menghilang. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ayah, ibu.?"

"Ayah, ibu? Kalian dimana? Disini sangat gelap."

"Ayyaaahhh…" teriakku.

Dengan peluh yang membasahi keningku, aku terbangun dari tidurku.

'Ini hanya mimpi' kataku dalam hati. Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding. Jam 6 tepat. Aku memegang pipiku yang terasa sakit dan bengkak.

"Auw…" erangku. Kejadian semalam mulai menghinggap di pikiranku. Aku mencari cara untuk menyembunyikan pipiku. Segera saja aku pergi ke lemari pakaian dan mencari sebuah syal.

"Ah, dapat". gumamku.

Setelah mempersiapkan semuanya, aku pun segera turun ke bawah menuju dapur.

….

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." sambut ayah tersenyum lembut seraya memegang sebuah Koran dan ditemani secangkir kopi panas.

"Pagi." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu dengan syal?" Tanya ayahku khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, yah. Sakura hanya terkena flu biasa" dustaku dan dapat ku lihat ibu memandangku sedih. Ia tahu aku berbohong.

"Minumlah obat." Ujarnya. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Ayah dengar sebentar lagi sekolahmu akan ulang tahun." lanjutnya seraya menyeruput kopinya.

"Baik-baik saja. Iya, 3 hari lagi ultah sekolah dan kami dituntut untuk mempersiapkan semuanya." Kataku sembari tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Ibu, ayah, aku berangkat dulu." pamitku seraya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti.

"Hati-hati, Sakura." Ucap ayahku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menggigit bibirku.

"Iya." Jawabku tersenyum dan memandang ayah yang juga tersenyum ke arahku. "Ayah, bagaimana kalau liburan nanti kita ke taman Konoha? Sudah lama kita tak pergi ke tempat itu. Sakura rindu tempat itu."

"Boleh, tapi setelah ayah mendapatkan pekerjaan, ya?"

Aku mengangguk dan segera berlari. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa sikap ayahku berubah, kan? Aku saja bingung kenapa ia bisa seperti itu. Ia selalu lupa dengan apa yang telah ia buat mungkin karena pengaruh alcohol. Jadi, aku dan ibu sepakat agar bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ibu menyuruhku agar bersikap baik kepada ayah selagi ia masih normal. Awalnya aku menolak dan tidak terima hal itu, tapi karena ibu membujukku mau tidak mau aku harus menurutinya. Sedih bukan? Asal kalian tahu dulu aku tidak seperti ini. Ayah adalah sosok ayah yang baik dan perhatian. Sejak musibah 5 tahun lalu, Ya sejak itu perusahaan ayah bangkrut. Ayah sangat frustasi. Setiap pagi ia mencoba mencari pekerjaan, melamar di sebuah perusahaan tapi ayahku ditolak. Ia pun semakin frustasi dan malamnya ia mabuk-mabukkan dan aku lah yang menjadi pelampiasannya.

**FLASHBACK**

Waktu aku masih duduk di SMP. Aku merasa tidak konsen saat pelajaran tadi berlangsung. Entahlah aku juga merasa heran. Hari semakin malam, aku pun mempercepat langkahku menuju rumah.

"Tadaima." ucapku.

Akan tetapi tak sahutan dari ayah maupun ibu. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara tangisan. Aku mengikuti suara itu hingga ke ruang dapur. Kulihat Ayah sedang duduk di meja makan. Ia menunduk dengan tangan yang menopang wajahnya. Sedangkan ibu menangis tersedu-sedu disamping ayah.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku penuh kebingungan.

"Sakura, maafkan ayah, ya?" Ayah menangis.

"Kalian kenapa seperti itu?" tanyaku semakin heran. "Ada apa ini, bu?"

"Sakura, perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut. Ayahmu juga di pecat sebagai pemilik perusahaan itu." jelas ibuku.

"APAAA? Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa, bu?". Aku merasakan kaku seketika mendengar apa yang ibuku katakan.

"Ayahmu tidak tahu kalau jadinya seperti ini. Ayahmu dibohongi. Para investor mengatakan akan perusahaan kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar apabila kita menanamkan modal yang besar. Ayahmu pun segera menyumbangkan jutaan yen untuk proyek pembangunan taman rekreasi. Setelah ayahmu menyerahkan uang tersebut, mereka berbohong pada ayahmu. Mereka pun melarikan dengan ratusan yen tersebut." jelas ibu lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan polisi? kalian sudah menghubungi mereka,kan?" tanyaku semakin tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini.

"Polisi juga tidak banyak membantu." timpal ayah.

"Kita harus bagaimana sekarang?" tanyaku lagi seraya menghampiri ayah.

Ayah memelukku dengan erat. "Ayah akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan baru."

Esoknya, seperti biasa aku berangkat ke sekolah dan pulang dengan tidak bergairah. Semuanya hancur sudah. Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi. Aku pin berbelok ke arah tikungan tiba-tiba aku melihat ayah.

"Ayah." panggilku. Ku lihat ayah berjalan sempoyongan dengan sake di tangannya.

Eh? Tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan ayah meminum minuman beralkohol. Aku pun menghampirinya. Ia terjatuh aku segera memapahnya. Tapi ia menepis tanganku. Aku terkejut. Ia pun berdiri.

"Hik, semuanya hik hancur." ucapnya.

"Ayo kita pulang ayah." kataku seraya menariknya pulang.

"Jangan sentuh aku, hik putri sialan." Dengan cepat ia menampar pipiku. Aku sungguh-sungguh terkejut. Ini pertamakalinya aku melihatnya seperti ini. Ia membalas menarik rambutku hingga menuju rumah. Aku meronta kesakitan, aku merasa ingin menagis. Ketika sampai di rumah, ibuku terkejut melihat kami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, KIZASHI?" Teriak ibuku. Ibu mencoba melepaskan tangan ayah dariku.

"Uugh." erangku. Ayahku pun melepaskannya, tapi ia pun melayangkan tangannya dan memukulku lagi.

BUUGHH

Aku tersungkur ke lantai, ibu segera menolongku, tapi tidak sempat. Ayahku memukulku lagi, menyiksaku hingga badan dan wajahku terasa sakit.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sakura pergilah ke tempat Ino." kata ibuku yang mencoba menahan ayah.

Aku tidak menjawab dan segera bangkit berdiri. Aku pun berlari sekuat tenagaku. Kami-sama kenapa jadi seperti ini?. Aku pun mengetuk rumah Ino. Terlihatlah Ino, ia sangat terkejut melihat wajahku yang lebam. Aku di persilahkan masuk. Paman Inoichi mengobatiku. Aku pun menceritakan semuanya.

"Jadi begitu ya?" ujar Ino sendu.

"Begitulah." ucapku lirih.

Ino megatakan padaku unruk terus sabar dengan semua ini.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Aku benci hidup ini. Aku benci keluarga ini. Aku benci Ayah. Kapan aku bisa membuat ayah mengerti perasaanku.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju kelasku, kelas 2-A. Lalu sebuah suara yang tidak asing lagi memanggilku.

"Forehead." Panggil Ino.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan Ino menghampiriku.

"Ada apa?" kataku malas seraya membetulkan letak syalku.

"Hei, kau sakit?" Tanya Ino.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat begitu?" ucap Ino yang mulai curiga.

"Aku terkena flu, Ino-pig."

"Bohong." Ia memegang keningku tapi aku menepis tangannya. "Badanmu saja tidak panas. Kau pasti berbohong."

"Oh, ayolah Forehead. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Ino bersikukuh. Mau tidak mau aku melepaskan syalku perlahan. Ino terkejut.

"Forehead, pipimu beng…hmmpph."

Ucapan Ino terhenti karena aku membekap mulutnya.

"Ssstt…diam, Ino-pig." Kataku seraya menurunkan tanganku dari mulutnya.

"Kau…dipukul olehnya lagi?" Tanya Ino dengan suara yang agak pelan.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Ino memandangku sendu.

"Jangan bilang pada Naruto, ya?" kataku memelas. "Aku tak ingin dia tau." Lanjutku.

"Iya. Forehead, aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa untukmu?"

Aku menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu, Ino-pig. Kau mau menjadi sahabatku saja aku sudah senang."

"Kau ini, Forehead. Aku pasti akan menjadi sahabatmu." Ino tersenyum lalu memelukku.

Aku pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ino-pig, malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu ya?" kataku.

"Ta-tapi nanti siang aku akan pergi berdua dengan Sai. Kemungkinan aku pulang agak malam."

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggu di rumahmu."

"Umm, baiklah."

"Arigatou."

TTEET TEET TEET

Bunyi bel tanda masuk. Kami pun segera melangkahkan kaki ke kelas. Tapi aku malas ke kelas, jadi aku meminta pada Ino untuk mengatakan pada sensei bahwa aku sedang sakit. Aku pun ijin hingga pelajaran terakhir usai. Dan disinilah aku, duduk sendirian di atap sekolah. Sepertinya semua siswa sudah pulang. Kalau Naruto? Entahlah, pasti ia akan mencak-mencak mencariku. Aku memandang langit biru yang cerah, aku sangat menyukai pemanadangan di atas sebab aku hanya ingin berharap bahwa ada sebuah bintang jatuh yang mau mengabulkan permintaanku.

"Ternyata Sakura-chan ku ada di sini, ya?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan lamunanku. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Na-Naruto?"

Aku memandang wajahnya yang sulit untuk di artikan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf, Naruto." Ucapku lirih.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Sakura-chan. Aku bertanya pada Ino dan ia bilang kau sakit. Lalu aku mencarimu ke UKS tapi kau tidak ada disana dan ternyata kau ada disini. Kau membuatku khawatir, kau tahu?" cerita Naruto panjang lebar.

Aku tidak percaya ia akan mencariku seperti itu.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir."

"Justru kau seperti ini makanya membuatku khawatir." Suara Naruto meninggi membuatku sedikit terkejut.

Tiba-tiba air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Aku menangis. Mungkin karena efek aku selalu disiksa makanya aku menangis. Aku mngeratkan syalku. Melihatku menangis, Naruto segera memelukku.

"Kalau kau sakit harusnya kau memberitahuku. Berjanjilah untuk jujur padaku dan tidak akan seperti ini lagi."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sudahlah, aku ikut sedih melihatmu sedih. Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto menenangkanku.

"Tidak, hiks. Aku yang hiks salah, aku tidak jujur hiks padamu." Kataku sambil sesenggukkan.

Setelah agak lama aku dipelukannya dan isakanku pun terhenti.

"Apa kau akan memelukku terus, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto sekaligu tersenyum menyeringai.

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan pelukannya lalu memukul kepalanya.

"Ittaii…" rintih Naruto seraya memegang kepalanya.

"Bukannya kau duluan yang memelukku, hah?" ucapku kesal.

"Hei, hei, aku hanya bercanda, Sakura-chan."

"Huft." Aku melipat tanganku didadaku.

"Hei, masih marah ya? Sakura-chan terlihat jelek loh kalau seperti ini."

BUUGGHH

Aku memukulnya lagi.

"Aduduhduh…"

"Makanya jangan bilang aku jelek."

Aku pen segera berlari meninggalkannya sambil tertawa senang. Naruto punya cara untuk menghiburku makanya aku senang berada di dekatnya.

"Hei, tunggu aku, Sakura-chan." Panggil Naruto seraya mengikutiku.

….….…Aurora Borealix…..

Saat ini aku berada di kamar Ino, tentunya sesudah meminta ijin pada ayah Ino. Aku duduk di kasurnya sembari menunggu Ino pulang. Aku melihat ke jam dinding. Jam 7 sudah. Sudah 3 jam aku menunggunya. Aku menghela napas membayangkan ia bersenang-senang bersama Sai. Tiba-tiba bel rumah Ino berbunyi segera saja aku berlari ke ruang tamu dan menuju pintu depan.

"Ino-pig." Teriakku

"Hei, Forehead." Ucap Ino yang terlihat lesuh.

'Apa yang terjadi padanya' pikirku dalam hati.

"Hei, kau kenapa Ino-pig? Kenapa wajahmu lesuh begitu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Umm…karena…"

"Karena…?" tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"Karena…Sai…"

"Ya?"

"Karena…Sai…NEMBAK AKU. KYYAAA SENANGNYA." Ino teriak girang.

"HUUAAA…benarkah?" kataku tak kalah girang.

"Iya, iya. Dan kau tahu? Tadi Sai mencium pipiku. KYAA…Rasanya seperti ingin melayang."

"Huh? Lalu kenapa kau bersikap lesuh tadi?" kataku agak kesal karena sudah dibohongi.

"Hehehe…aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja." Ucap Ino seraya mengerling padaku.

"Huh, kau ini." Aku menyikut lengannya.

Aku senang mendengarnya. Entah kenapa melihat orang-orang yang kusayang bahagia aku jadi ikut bahagia dan merasa ingin selalu berada di dekat mereka. Aku juga tak ingin orang-orang yang kusayang menderita dan hancur sepertiku.

"Hei, Ino-pig." Aku memanggilnya. Saat ini kami sedang berbaring di kasur. "Rasanya aku iri padamu. Kau punya banyak orang-orang yang menyayangimu."

"Kau bicara apa, Forehead. Justru aku yang iri padamu."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku bingung. Apa yang pantas untuk di iri dari diriku.

"Meskipun keluargamu tidak akur, tapi kau mampu bertahan dan sabar. Lagipula, kau masih punya aku dan Naruto, kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" Tanya Ino.

Sontak wajahku memerah. "Aku dan si Baka baik-baik saja. Tapi terkadang dia membuatku kesal, tapi terkadang juga ia bias membuatku tertawa. Well, aku nyaman bersamanya."

Ino mengangguk mengerti. "Aku harap hubunganku dengan Sai bisa sepertimu."

"Ya, semoga saja." Kataku jujur.

"Huaaamm…Aku ngantuk. Ayo tidur." Ucap Ino seraya menguap.

"Iya." Jawabku

Aku memandang ke luar jendela. Aku memandang langit malam yang indah. Kau tahu, aku masih berharap bahwa ada bintang jatuh yang mau mengabulkan harapanku. Aku pun menguap kecil.

"Selamat malam"

**To be Continued**

**A/N: **Hai, minna... terima kasih sudah mau mereview fic ku yang kurang jelas ini. Maaf, bila di sini masih menimbulkan kebingungan... :D

Semoga orang yang mau membaca fic ku akan selalu diberkahi... Amin... XD

Kritik, saran sangat di butuhkan untuk membangkitkan semangat Aurora.

So, REVIEW PLEASE ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Haiii, Aurora datang lagi dengan waktu yang cukup lama.**

**I really really say thanks for : Edogawa Luffy, Kataokafidy, .indohackz, nona fergie, Ikhwan Namikaze, King, renulaw kuroliet, Guest, Kimeka ReiKyu, dan Gui-gui M.I.T.**

**Terima kasih karena sudah mau baca maupun meng-fave, ataupun juga meng-alert fic Aurora yang rada gak jelas. *bungkuk-bungku hormat*. **

**Balesan bagi temen-temen yang gak login:**

**King**

**keren? wah, makasi pujiannya. Aurora jadi malu. Untuk sementara saku di buat tersiksa dulu ckckck :p**

**rura sun**

**suka y? trs feel.y dapet... um, makasi y pujiannya? :D**

**Guest**

**ini udah lanjut... iya naru bakalan sama saku kok  
**

**Viva la vida**

**ini udah lanjut**

**makasi udah review...**

.

.

_Bolehkah aku berharap?_

_ Bolehkah aku bermimpi?_

_Bolehkah aku meminta?_

_Jika ya, aku ingin sebuah bintang jatuh agar keinginanku dan harapanku terwujud._

…..

**Disclaimer : yang jelas not me ^.^v**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE, EYD ANCUR, BANYAK TYPO(s) dan segala kekurangannya.**

**Happy Reading**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Me, You, and My Dad**

**Chapter 3**

'Indah' gumamku seraya memandang langit biru yang cerah. Sepertinya Tuhan sedang melihatku yang sedang sedih sehingga ia mengirimkan malaikat cuaca untuk menghiburku dengan memperlihatkan langit yang sungguh indah. Aku tak akan pernah bosan memandang langit sebab aku yakin sebuah bintang jatuh akan mengabulkan permintaanku. Aku tahu, kalian pasti akan menganggapku gila tapi aku yakin dan percaya bahwa itu akan terjadi.

Saat ini, aku sendirian berada di ruang kreasi sekolah. Aku ditugaskan untuk mengecat baleho dan mengkreasikan sebagus mungkin. Huft, sendirian tidak enak.

Oh ya, setelah aku menginap di rumah Ino dan bangun sekitar pukul 4 pagi, aku segera beranjak pulang ke rumah. Well, rumahku dengan rumah Ino hanya berjarak enam blok. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir untuk berjalan sendirian ke rumah. Ketika aku memasuki pagar rumahku dan memutar kenop pintu mataku menjelajahi sudut ruangan yang masih gelap sepertinya ayah dan ibu belum bangun. Aku pun segera menuju ke kamarku dan mempersiapkan persiapan sekolah. Aku melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 6.30. Aku pun berjalan ke arah dapur dan seperti biasa ayah sedang menikmati Koran paginya dengan ditemani kopi panas. Sedangkan ibu menyiapkan sarapan untukku.

Sepertinya ayah tidak sadar kalau aku menginap di rumah Ino. Aku memang sengaja tidak memberitahunya dan aku hanya memberitahu ibu. Hanya Ibu yang aku percaya, aku tahu ia tak ingin melihatku disiksa lagi.

Aku pun segera duduk di meja makan.

"Apa semalam kau menginap di rumah Ino? Hm?"

DEEGG

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Apa ibu memberitahukannya? Aku melihat ke arah ibu yang terlihat sedih seolah menunjukkan kata 'maaf'. Sepertinya ibu mengatakannya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Apa ayah marah?" tanyaku balik dengan nada yang agak takut. Ya, aku takut emosinya akan naik dan menyiksaku lagi.

"Tentu tidak, sayang. Tapi seharusnya Sakura memberitahu ayah." Ujarnya.

"Maaf, ayah. Sakura pikir ayah sibuk jadi Sakura tidak berani memberitahu ayah." Kataku berusaha untuk tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Ya sudahlah." Katanya seraya meletakkan Koran itu di atas meja lalu menyeruput kopinya. "Ayah hanya ingin kau jujur pada ayah." Lanjutnya lalu meletakkan kopi itu kembali.

Tidak, aku tidak bisa jujur terhadap ayah. Ini semua sudah terlanjur terjadi aku tidak akan pernah jujur pada ayah sebelum ayah mengakui kesalahan ayah sendiri.

Aku tidak menjawab hanya menundukkan kepala. Keadaan terasa canggung saat ini hingga suara ibu memecahkan suasana tidak mengenakan ini.

"Oh ya, sakura. Ayahmu akan di wawancara loh." Kata ibu seraya memberiku roti dan susu.

"Benarkah?" ujarku berpura-pura senang. Aku melihat ke arah ayah, ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Iya. Ayahmu akan diwawancara di perusahaan terkenal bernama UCIHA CORP."

"Wah, itu bagus sekali. Lagipula itu adalah perusahaan milik ayah Sasuke-kun." Ucapku

"Hmm… ayah akan mencoba sebaik mungkin agar ayah diterima kerja di sana." Ucap ayah.

"Um" aku mengangguk "Itu harus."

Setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapanku aku segera beranjak pergi.

"Aku berangkat dulu, ayah, ibu."

"Hati-hati sayang."

"iya, bu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berhenti mengecat. Kuletakkan kuasnya lalu aku memandang ke jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke arah langit. Kapan bintang itu jatuh?

"Memandang langit lagi? Hm?"

Suara yang tidak asing lagi dan cukup membuatku jengkel terhadapnya karena lagi-lagi ia mengacaukan kesenanganku.

"Kau ini, selalu saja memngacaukan kesenanganku." Kataku kesal.

"Hehehe… Sakura-chan aneh sih." Ujarnya seraya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Aneh?" tanyaku bingung. Memangnya ada apa denganku hingga ia bilang aku aneh.

"Iya. Soalnya Sakura-chan memandang langit terus, aku takut Sakura-chan berubah menjadi Sikhamaru. Hehehe…"

Nih, anak yang seharusnya aneh masa samakan aku dengan si nanas itu.

"Cih, Baka." Umpatku. "Aku tidak mungkin jadi si nanas itu, Naruto."

"Tapi tadi Saku…"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Aku sedang sibuk…" ucapku memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Eh? Sakura-chan mengerjakan ini sendirian?"

"Huft, iya." Kataku lemah.

"Memangnya yang lain kemana?" tanyanya. "Ino, Temari, Hinata, dan Tenten tidak membantumu?"

"Mereka sibuk. Entah apa yang membuat mereka sibuk dan lalu menyuruhku mengerjakan ini sendirian."

Aku menghela napas lemah. Mereka membiarkan aku mengerjakan ini sendirian padahal aku tahu mereka ingin berkencan dengan gebetan mereka.

"Kalau begitu baiklah." Katanya seraya menggulung lengan seragam sekolahnya hingga mencapai siku.

Aku bingung. Apa yang akan di buatnya?

"Aku akan MEMBANTU Sakura-chan. Hehehe…" serunya seraya mengangkat kuas yang ku pakai.

Aku tersenyum lembut.

"Boleh. Asalkan jangan mengacaukannya ya?" ancamku dan mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Iya, iya, pacarku sayang." Goda Naruto lalu mencolekkan kuasnya ke wajahku.

"NARUTO, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" bentakku.

"Hahahaha…Lihat wajahmu Sakura-chan… Lucu sekali…Hahahaha." Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Apa-apan dia itu masa mencolekkan kuasnya ke wajahku sih, lihat wajahku jadi penih dengan cat. Cih, akan ku balas kau Naruto.

"AWAS KAU NARUTO." Aku mengangkat kuas satu lagi lalu ku arahkan ke wajahnya.

"RASAKAN INI NARUTO-BAKA."

"AAHHH, AMPUN SAKURA-CHAN."

Naruto mencoba mneghindar tapi aku tetap pada pendirianku dan berusaha mengenai wajahnya.

Dan… Hap… KENA…

"Hahaha… Kau kena Naruto." Kataku bangga seraya tertawa senang.

"Ouch, wajah tampanku kena." Naruto pura-pura sedih seraya memegang wajahnya.

Aku sweatdrop mendengar kata-katanya.

"Huh, apanya yang tampan?" ucapku sinis.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa aneh karena Naruto memandangku dengan tatapan yang err, sulit. Ia mendekat ke arahku. Aku mundur selangkah. Ia malah semakin dekat hingga menutup jarak antara kami. Wajahku panas dan sepertinya memerah melihat wajah kami yang dekat.

Ia memajukan wajahnya. Aku menutup mataku. Tiba-tiba…

"Sakura-chan KENA…Hahaha…" katanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kyaaa…" aku menjerit karena ia berhasil mengerjaiku dengan mencolekkan catnya ke arah wajahku. Wajahku merah padam karena marah yang amat sangat.

"Tidak akan ku maafkan NA-RU-TO." Aku menggeram.

"Ampun, Sakura-chan." Mohon Naruto.

Naruto berlari aku pun mngerjarnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran. Aku tertawa senang. Senang eh? Entahlah meski sesaat aku kesal karena ku pikir ia akan menciumku tapi kali ini aku merasa senang. Setiap kali bersama Naruto aku selalu bisa mengeluarkan ekspresiku seluruhnya. Naruto memang orang yang ceria dan sangggup membuat orang di sekitarnya ikut merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku memang tidak salah memilih Naruto. Well, aku dan Naruto memang sudah pacaran. Mungkin sudah 1 tahun lebih.

Aku ingat kejadian saat Naruto menembakku.

FLASHBACK ON

Aku berlari kencang menuju kelas olahraga. Aku hampir terlambat. Ini gara-gara aku bangun kesiangan. Itu karena aku tidur terlalu larut. Seperti biasa malam tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan ayah dan ibu. Aku tak bisa tidur hingga larut malam, aku hanya meringkuk di kamar menangis sesenggukan. Aku benci hidup ini. Aku juga benci keluargaku. Dari semua itu, aku lebih benci ayahku. Cih, aku bangun tanpa ada sarapan dan aku langsung berangkat dengan terburu-buru.

Setelah sampai di ruang kelas olahraga, tepatnya kelas basket. Aku menggeser pintu tersebut. Terlihatlah teman-teman yang lain. Mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan memandangku termasuk Iruka-sensei.

"Kau terlambat 5 menit, Haruno-san." Ucap Iruka-sensei seraya mengapitkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Maaf, Iruka-sensei." Kataku sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Hahh, kali ini kau ku maafkan tapi jangan ULANGI lagi." Kata Iruka-sensei dengan memberi penekanan pada kata ulangi.

"Ha'i. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Aku segera bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain. Dapat kulihat Naruto memandangku sedih. Eh? Sedih? Kenapa sedih ya?. Aku menggeleng kepalaku. Tidak mungkin ia kan selalu mengganguku setiap saat. Ia selalu bertingkah konyol di hadapanku dan kau tahu, itu membuatku risih. Ino saja beranggapan begitu tapi Ino pernah bilang kalau Naruto itu menyukaiku. Aku hanya menggeleng tidak percaya. Mana mungkin si baka itu menyukaiku. Aku rasa itu mustahil.

"Baiklah, semuanya duduk kembali. Bapak akan menjelaskan materi tentang cara mendribble bola setelah itu kalian bla, bla, bla."

Aku kurang mendengarkan penjelasan Iruka-sensei. Saat ini aku hanya fokus pada perutku yang terus saja bergetar hebat. Sepertinya cacing-cacing di perutku mulai demo minta di beri makan. Aduh, aku lapar.

Aku menahan laparku hingga beberapa jam hingga akhirnya pelajaran Iruka-sensei berakhir.

"Latihan cukup sampai di sini. Kalian boleh istirahat."

Kami berjalan ke kelas masing-masing menuju kelas 1-A kecuali aku yang berjalan sempoyongan. Dari belakang sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku.

"Hei, forehead kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino-pig." Bantahku.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat."

"Aku hanya perlu istirahat mungkin karena semalam aku tidur terlalu larut."

"Kalau begitu biar ku antarkan kau ke UKS ya?" tawar Ino.

Tapi aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu aku akan pergi sendiri saja."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Ino semakin khawatir.

Aku mengangguk "Iya."

Lalu Ino pergi ke kelas kami. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah, tapi aku merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutiku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku hingga kurasakan aku berada di atap sekolah.

Angin berhembus kencang dan menerpa wajahku. Aku mulai merasakan pusing. Aku memegang kepalaku sakit. Tiba-tiba pandanganku mulai pudar. Gelap. Tubuhku limbung ke tanah. Sedikit lagi tubuhku akan menghantam lantai.

**BRUUKK**

.

.

.

Aku merasakan seseorang menggendongku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan tapi masih buram yang dapat kulihat hanyalah punggung tegap dan rambutnya berwarna kuning jabrik.

"Si-a-pa?" suaraku serak.

"Jangan bicara dulu. Aku akan membawamu ke UKS. Tidurlah di punggungku." Suara berat yang cukup familiar.

Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Uugh, aku merasakan kepalaku sakit lagi. Kemudian pandanganku pun kembali gelap.

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku. Setelah semuanya terlihat jelas. Aku merasakan aku berada di ruang yang cukup aku kenal.

Aku membuka suaraku.

"Di mana aku?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

"Kau ada di ruang UKS, Sakura-chan."

Sepertinya aku mulai mengenal suara itu. Aku memutar kepalaku ke samping ranjang.

"Na-Naruto?"

"Akhirnya kau sudah sadar, Sakura-chan. Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir melihatmu pingsan dan tidak sadar-sadar." Ucapnya khawatir.

Khawatir? Pingsan?

Aku mencoba bangkit dari tidurku. Naruto berusaha menolongku tapi aku menghentikannya hanya dengan menunjukkan tanganku bahwa aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Kau pasti lapar kan?" ujarnya. "Ini aku bawakan bubur untukmu." Lanjutnya seraya menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat.

"Eh?" aku bingung.

"Ini makanlah atau kau mau aku menyuapimu Sakura-chan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku masih belum sanggup untuk bicara. Rasanya tenggorokanku kering. Aku pun mengambil mangkuk itu.

Setelah memasukkan sesendok bubur itu ke mulutku. Perlahan-lahan aku mencoba buka suara lagi walaupun aku bisa merasakan tenggorokanku agak sakit.

"Naruto, ba-bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatmu berjalan ke arah atap sekolah. Jalanmu agak sempoyongan, aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa. Ja-jadi err, aku mengikutimu. Lalu aku melihat kau memegang kepalamu dan terlihat kesakitan kemudian tubuhmu limbung dan segera saja aku menangkapmu. Lalu aku memapahmu hingga menuju UKS dan kau pingsan hingga kira-kira 8 jam."

Ohok-ohok. Uugh.

Saat aku memakan bubur itu, aku terbatuk mendengar ucapannya apa yang dia katakan tadi? Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Aku melihat ke arahnya dan ia menatapku bingung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya seraya memberiku segelas air. Langsung saja aku meminumnya sekali teguk.

"APPAA? 8 JAM?" Teriakku. Gila, bagaimana aku bisa pingsan selama itu.

Naruto mengangguk takut-takut.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, HAH?" tanyaku marah. Bagaimana tidak, aku tidur selama itu dan bisa di pastikan aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran tadi kan?.

"Aku tidak sanggup membangunkanmu, Sakura-chan. Kau tidur sangat lelap sekali dan sepertinya kau kurang tidur."

"Dan kau menungguku selama itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Umm, tidak juga sih tadi ada Ino yang menjagamu, tapi karena dia harus menjaga toko bunganya jadi ia memintaku untuk menjagamu." Ucapnya jujur dan aku dapat melihat hal itu melalui mata birunya

Hening

Aku menunduk. Kenapa? Kenapa ia peduli padaku? Selama ini tidak ada yang begitu peduli terhadapku kecuali Ibu, Ino dan paman Inoichi.

Setelah selesai memakan bubur itu dengan lahap dan cepat. Mungkin karena aku sudah sangat lapar sekali. Aku beranjak dari ranjang. Tapi tiba-tiba kurasakan kepalaku mulai sakit lagi dan seketika itu juga aku limbung. Tapi untung Naruto menahanku.

"Hati-hati Sakura-chan." Ia menahanku dengan tangannya.

Dapat kurasakan wajahku memerah menahan malu karena wajah kami yang begitu dekat. Aku segera duduk kembali di atas ranjang.

" obat." Ujarnya seraya memberiku obat.

Aku pun menerimanya.

"Aku ingin pulang." Kataku.

"Tapi kau kan masih sakit." Kata Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku ingin pulang sekarang, Naruto. Lihat ini sudah siang lagipula semua orang pasti sudah pulang sejak tadi."

"Hah" Naruto mendesah. "Baiklah. Naik ke punggungku." Lanjutnya lalu memposisikan tubuhnya sedang jongkok dan punggungnya menghadap ke arahku.

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi Naruto…"

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan aku pasti akan membawamu selamat sampai di rumah."

BUUGH. Aku memukul kepalanya.

"Aduduh…" erangnya

"Bukan itu baka. Memangnya kau sanggup menggondongku sampai ke rumah? Itu kan jauh sekali Naruto." Kataku agak kesal.

"Tentu saja aku sanggup, Sakura-chan. Aku kan laki-laki yang kuat dan aku adalah pria yang di takdirkan untuk menjagamu." Kata Naruto semangat dan sontak pipiku merona mendengar ucapannya.

Naruto kau sangat baik. Maaf selama ini aku selalu menganggapmu pembuat onar dan suka mencari perhatian. Kali ini, aku mulai merasa bersalah terhadapnya dan sepertinya aku akan mencoret namanya dari buku hitamku.

"Heh, baiklah."

Aku pun segera naik ke punggungnya.

Selama perjalanan kami tidak bicara apa pun. Matahari sore mulai meninggalkan tempatnya. Aku memandang langit sore yang cerah. Indah. Langit seperti berwarna orange bercampur pink. Sungguh indah. Aku tersenyum. Ini pemandangan yang benar-benar indah.

"Kau mau melihat matahari tenggelam Sakura-chan?" tanyanya.

"Eh? A-aku…umm…i-iya." Kataku malu-malu. Ah, kenapa aku jadi malu ya?. Sepertinya Naruto mengetahui aku menyukai langit

"Kalau begitu aku punya tempat yang sangat bagus. Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Kata Naruto seraya mengeratkan gendongan agar aku tidak jatuh dari punggungnya.

.

.

.

"Wah… indahnya…" gumamku.

Saat ini kami berada di sebuah bukit dan di sini sangat jelas sekali melihat matahari tenggelam.

"Benarkan yang ku bilang. Hehehe…" Naruto tersenyum.

Aku mencoba turun dari punggungnya dan Naruto pun segera menurunkanku. Naruto benar-benar baik. Aku semakin menyesal karena sudah pernah menyakitinya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Naruto." Panggilku. "Kenapa kau sangat peduli padaku?"

"Uumm, ka-karena aku me-menyukai Sakura-chan." Ungkapnya dengan nada yang agak malu-malu.

Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Ternyata Ino benar.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku, Sakura-chan?" Naruto menghadap ke arahku. Matanya menyiratkan kejujuran dan semangat. Aku sedikit malu saat ia menatapku seperti itu. Tapi dengan matahari berada di belakangnya. Ia jadi terlihat err tampan.

"A-aku mau." Kataku. Tidak ada salahnya aku menerimanya. Aku yakin Naruto akan membahagiakanku.

"BENARKAH? YUHU…" Naruto teriak girang dan langsung saja ia memelukku. Sesaat aku merasa sesak.

"Na-Naruto se-sak."

"Ah, ma-maaf Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto seraya melonggarkan pelukannya. "Aku janji tidak akan buat Sakura-chan sedih."

Aku mengangguk dan membalas pelukannya. "Maaf, Naruto. Selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. Apa yang Sakura-chan lakukan itu kuanggap sebagai ungkapan kasih sayang. Hehehe…" Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Arigatou, Naruto."

Kami pun berpelukan dengan di temani matahari yang perlahan-lahan mulai tenggelam.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Hoorrree… Akhirnya selesai juga." Teriakku girang.

"Hehehe… Iya." Ucap Naruto yang juga senang.

Eh? Aku melihat sebuah tulisan kecil yang ada di sebelah kiri bawah. Aku melihat semakin dekat. Aku terkejut.

"Kenapa kau menulis Naruto love Sakura di sini, Naruto?" kataku agak malu.

"Hehehe… tidak apa-apa kan? Ini bukti bahwa kita mengecat baleho ini berdua." Katanya semangat.

"Hmm… terserahlah. Ayo kita pulang ini sudah malam." Ajakku.

"Ayo."

Naruto pun menggegam tanganku. Hangat. Aku pun membalasnya dan menautkan jari-jariku ke jari-jarinya.

.

.

.

Sunyi malam menaungi kami. Kami berjalan sambil menceritakan banyak cerita. Tapi tiba-tiba saat akan berbelok ke tikungan langkahku terhenti. Aku takut seperti dulu, ayah muncul dan akan menyiksaku apalagi Naruto. Aku tak ingin Naruto bertemu ayah dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dan itu sebabnya aku selalu menyuruh Naruto mengantarku sampai di sini.

"Kenapa, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya heran.

Aku tidak menjawab. Tapi tadi pagi ayah bilang akan di wawancara. Aku rasa ayah akan pulang larut malam. Jadi, tidak apa-apa Naruto mengantarku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Naruto."

Kami pun berjalan lagi. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba ayah muncul di balik tikungan itu dengan sebotol sake di tangannya. Jalannya pun sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk. Aku terkejut kakiku bergetar hebat dan jantungku pun berdetak tak karuan.

Tidak. Tidak aku tak ingin terjadi.

"Sakura hik darimana saja kau hik?" ayah berjalan sempoyongan ke arahku.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan ayah. Aku hanya menunduk dan sepertinya Naruto mulai merasa bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Siapa dia Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Di-dia ayahku." Ucapku lirih.

Naruto sangat terkeju.

"KENAPA HIK KAU TIDAK HIK JAWAB HAH?" bentak ayahku. Tangannya mulai siap menamparku. Aku pasrah dan menutup mataku. Tapi beberapa detik aku tidak merasakan sakit. Aku membuka mataku. Aku terkejut. Naruto menahan tangan ayahku.

Ayahku juga sepertinya terkejut. Lalu ayah menyeringai.

"Kau hik anak hik Namikaze, kan?"

Aku terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Bagaimana ayah bisa mengenal Naruto?.

Mereka masih tetap di posisi seperti ini.

Uugh…

Tidak, Naruto kumohon, jangan. Aku tak ingin kau di sakiti oleh ayah.

"Kau hik mirip dengannya. Kalau hik iya suruh ayahmu hik memberiku pekerjaan di hik perusahaanmu hik." Ucap ayahku yang sepertinya mabuk berat. Pasti ayah tidak di terima lagi.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Paman. Orang seperti paman tidak mungkin bisa bekerja di perusahaan kami." Naruto menggeram dapat ku lihat matanya yang menyiratkan kekesalan.

Cukup Naruto. Aku merasakan air mataku mulai memupuk di pelupuk mata.

"APPA KAU BILANG BOCAH SIALAN?" bentak ayah keras lalu ayah melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto lalu melayangkan pukulannya kea rah Naruto.

BUUGGHH

"NARUTOOO." Teriakku.

Aku segera melangkah menuju Naruto. Aku terkejut. Mulut Naruto mengeluarkan darah dan pipinya juga bengkak. Ini…Ini yang aku takutkan jika Naruto bertemu ayah. Dadaku terasa sakit melihat keadaan Naruto. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tak ingin orang yang ku sayang di sakiti apalagi di sakiti oleh ayah cukup aku saja.

"Na-ru-to." Ucapku lirih. Air mata mengalir di pipiku.

"Uugh… Saku-ra-chan… jangan… me…"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya aku segera berlari meninggalkannya. Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Aku pun berlari menuju rumah hingga menuju kamarku. Samar-samar kudengar ibu memanggilku tapi aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasurku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Maaf Naruto, Maafkan aku hiks maafkan aku.

Aku memandang foto keluarga kemudian beralih ke foto aku dan Naruto.

Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N: Hallooo… minna-san XD. Maaf Aurora baru apdet sekarang soalnya kemarin aurora sibuk banget karena haru belajar untuk menghadapi MID Semester. Sekali lagi maaf ya?

Mudah-mudahan chap ini bisa membalasnya. Oh ya, apakah chap ini sudah panjang? Atau masih ada yang kurang? Silahkan keluarkan uneg-unegnya di review. Lalu kemungkinan chap depan akan menjadi chap terakhir atau mungki juga tidak. Ah, Aurora masih rada bingung si dengan endingnya. Hehehe *digebukin*

So, review sangat dibutuhkan untuk membangkitkan semangat aurora ^^V


	4. Chapter 4

Hai, minna-san maaf ya, Aurora updatenya lama banget, biasa lah seorang pelajar kan tugasnya banyak padahal Libur UN kemarin ada waktu buat nulis tapi Aurora pake jalan-jalan dan santai-santai. Hehehe sekali lagi maaf ya? Lagipula ini adalah chap terakhir kok. Maaf kalau fic yang Aurora buat ini kurang memuaskan. Gomen ne.

Ok, ini silahkan baca!

_Bolehkah aku berharap?_

_ Bolehkah aku bermimpi?_

_Bolehkah aku meminta?_

_Jika ya, aku ingin sebuah bintang jatuh agar keinginanku dan harapanku terwujud._

…..

**Disclaimer : yang jelas not me ^.^v**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE, EYD ANCUR, BANYAK TYPO(s) dan segala kekurangannya.**

**Happy Reading**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Me, You, and My Dad**

**Last Chapter / 4**

Selimut yang menyelimutiku ini kusingkarkan dengan kasar. Aku pun duduk di tepi kasur dengan mata yang sembab. Setetes air mata keluar lagi dari mataku, kejadian semalam mulai memenuhi pikiranku. Sial! Umpatku keras. Aku merasa ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya, aku tidak sanggup lagi, sungguh, aku tidak bisa. Ayah sudah keterlaluan, dia sudah menyakiti Naruto -orang yang kusayang- . Selama ini aku berusaha sabar dan tidak ingin mereka terutama Naruto di sakiti oleh ayah.

Cukup lama aku berdiam diri di kamar. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8. Hari ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun sekolah. Aku bingung haruskah aku ke sekolah dan bertemu Naruto? Atau membiarkan semua ini terjadi.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Pintu kamarku diketuk sepertinya aku tahu siapa orangnya.

"Sakura, ayo bangun. Ini sudah hampir siang nanti kamu terlambat , sayang." Panggil ibuku.

"Sepertinya… aku…tidak ingin sekolah,bu." Kataku "Sakura ingin di sini saja."

"Sakura , sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya ibu.

Aku diam.

"Semalam kamu pulang sambil nangis-nangis. Apa terjadi sesuatu, sayang." Lanjut ibu.

Aku tahu saat ini pasti ibu benar-benar khawatir. Haruskah aku menceritakannya?.

"Ceritakan pada ibu ya? Ibu mohon, Sakura." Ucap ibu lirih tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Mendengar suara ibu yang seperti itu mau tidak mau aku pun membuka pintu dan terlihatlah ibu yang tersenyum karena aku mau membukakan pintu untuknya tapi senyum itu pudar seketika saat melihatku yang seakan tidak punya gairah untuk hidup.

"Oh sayang…" ucapnya sendu. Ibu pun memelukku erat. Aku pun mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"Hiks…ibu…a-ayah sangat hiks keterlaluan…"

"Ssst…Sakura, tenangkan dirimu dulu ya? Setelah itu baru kamu ceritakan. Ibu akan mendengarkan dengan baik."

Aku mengangguk dan memeluknya seerat mungkin, membenamkan wajahku di pundak ibu.

Setelah cukup lama, tangisanku pun berhenti. Aku melepaskan pelukan ibu.

"Jadi…" aku membuka mulutku dan sejenak aku menatap ibu yang menungguku untuk cerita.

"Semalam Naruto ingin mengantarku pulang tapi ketika itu kami bertenu ayah yang sedang mabuk berat. Lalu, mereka bertengkar dan a-ayah langsung memukul Naruto. Sakura merasa sakit, bu. Ayah sudah sangat keterlaluan." Ceritaku dengan nada yang parau.

"Ibu mengerti, Sakura tapi kita harus maklum dengan sikap ayah yang sekarang. Ayah hanya stres dan bingung, Sakura."

"Ta-tapi tidak harus seperti ini kan?" kataku agak marah.

"Apa Sakura masih ingat bukankah dulu ayah adalah orang yang sangat baik? Dia selalu meluangkan waktu untuk kita meski sesibuk apapun., iyakan?" kata ibu lembut.

Aku mengangguk membenarkan ucapan ibu. Dulu sekali ayah memang sosok ayah yang baik tapi entah kenapa ayah bisa menjadi seperti ini. Kini yah suka mabuk-mabukkan dan aku benci dia seperti itu dan aku ingin merubah itu sehingga aku berharap ada bintang jatuh yang mau mengabulkan permintaanku.

"Nah, Sakura…" ibu mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya "Sejahat apapun ayah. Ayah tetaplah ayah. Sosok ayah yang selalu ada di hati anak dan istrinya." Ibu tersenyum penuh arti ke arahku.

"Tapi bu…" aku mencoba membantah kata-katanya namun ibu langsung memotongnya.

"Sakura, ibu tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini dan ibu percaya Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat. Jadi, ibu juga percaya kamu dapat menyelesaikan semua ini." Sekali lagi Ibu tersenyum.

'Menyelesaikan semua ini?'

Ya, ibu benar . Aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua dengan begitu orang lain tidak akan terluka. Aku tersenyum kepada ibu.

"Terima kasih, bu."

"Sama-sama, Sakura. Nah, sekarang ayo kita sarapan. Lagipula ayah juga menunggumu untuk sarapan."

"Iya, ibu."

Lalu ibu pun pergi. Sejenak ia menoleh ke arahku dan aku memberinya senyumku yang menandakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Ayah menungguku? Hm, aku mengerti aku hanya harus menyelesaikan semua ini, kan? Lagipula aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku pun segera mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Pagi, Sakura." Sambut ayah ramah.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku menoleh ke arah lemari kaca yang penuh dengan botol-botol sake. Perlahan aku berjalan ke lemari tersebut yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat duduk ayah. Kurasakan air mataku mulai menumpuk di kedua mataku.

AKU HARUS MENYELESAIKAN SEMUA INI

**PPRRAANNGGG**

Aku menghempaskan semua botol-botol sake itu ke lantai. Sebagian pecahan kaca itu mengenai betisku. Aku sedikit mengerang. Kenapa aku melakukan itu? Ya, aku tak ingin ayah meminum sake ini lagi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SAKURA?" bentak ayah marah. Wajahnya mulai mengeras dan itu membuatku takut. Uugh sial. Ia pasti akan memukulku.

"KAU…" geram ayah seraya mencengkram lenganku. Aku merintih sakit. Ibu melihatku dengan pandangan takut sekaligus terkejut.

"Sakura…" ucap ibu lirih seraya memandangku dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Maaf, ibu.' Batinku sedih.

"SUDAH CUKUP. AKU TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI. " Suaraku meninggi melebihi bentakan ayah. Ayah mulai berniat menamparku tapi aku segera menepis tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"AKU BENCI AYAH."

Aku segera berlari dengan kencang menghindari ayah.

Dan kali ini aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini dengan Naruto. Ya, aku harus minta maaf padanya dan mengakhiri semuanya. Tak terasa setetes air mata mulai turun ke pipi kananku.

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasku sedikit perasaan senang karena aku bisa sampai di gerbang sekolah. Aku melangkah masuk dan ramai sekali siswa dan siswi di lapangan sekolah yang ingin menyaksikan pertunjukan ulang tahun sekolah.

Aku cukup sulit mencari Naruto. "Kau dimana, Naruto?" gumamku. Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat Ino yang sedang berdiri di stan penjualan pernak-pernik.

"INO." seruku seraya menghampirinya.

"Eh? Sakura?" Ino memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku. "Hei, darimana saja kau, Forehead? Acaranya sudah mau di mulai." Gerutu Ino kesal.

"Ma-maaf." Kataku agak menyesal. "Kau tahu di mana Naruto sekarang?"

"Naruto?" Ino memberikan pose berpikir. "Umm, tadi aku melihatnya pergi ke stan penjualan alat-alat olahraga."

"Oh, Arigatou Ino." Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk mencari Naruto.

"Hei, tunggu Sakura." Panggilan Ino menghentikan langkahku.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian? Aku juga melihat sikap Naruto agak aneh saat berbicara denganku." Ujar Ino penasaran.

Aneh?

Ini pasti karena kejadian semalam. Tidak, ini semua salahku seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan Naruto mengantarku pulang.

"Memangnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Naruto?" tanyaku agak penasaran.

"Umm… anu…umm…" Ino terlihat kaku dan bingung untuk memilih kata-kata yang akan di ucapkannya.

"Heh? Kau bicara apa Ino-pig? Cuma umm, anu, umm… Bicara yang jelas Ino-pig." Kataku agak kesal melihat tingkahnya.

"Sebenarnya…" Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Huh, sudahlah itu bukan hal yang penting kok." Lanjutnya. Aku memicingkan mataku. "Iya, bukan hal yang penting kok, Forehead."

"Ya sudah lah."

Aku tidak ambil pusing saat ini yang terpenting aku harus mencari Naruto, berbicara dengan Ino hanya akan buang waktu saja. Aku pun segera berlari mencari Naruto.

"Hei, Sakura? SAKURA." Ino berteriak memanggilku tapi aku mengacuhkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melewati berbagai stan yang menjual berbagai macam benda seraya menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari sosok Naruto. Ini memang hari ulang tahun sekolah yang paling di tunggu oleh anak-anak karena barang-barang yang di jual terbilang murah. Tak ayal kalau di sini sangat ramai sekali. Aku cukup sulit mencari Naruto. 'Ayolah, dimana kau, Naruto?'

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika aku sampai di stan penjualan alat-alat olahraga. Stan ini sangat ramai oleh siswa laki-laki namun aku berusaha melewati mereka semua. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dengan syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Naruto?

"NARUTO." Teriakku. Naruto pun menoleh ke arahku tapi ia malah berjalan pergi.

Eh? Kenapa?

Aku pun segera mengejarnya. Saat hampir dekat aku segera menarik syal yang melilit di lehernya. Namun, reflek aku terkejut melihat wajahnya.

"AH? Naruto, wa-wajahmu…" Pipi kanan Naruto bengkak dan membiru sama sepertiku waktu itu. Aku meringis sakit di dadaku.

"Hai, Sakura-chan." Naruto dengan santai menyapaku dengan cengirannya seperti biasa.

Tidak, ini terlalu kejam. Ini gara-gara aku. Air mata pun mulai turun di kedua pipiku. Aku mencoba menahan suara isakan dengan menggunakan tangan untuk menutup mulutku.

"Ma-maaf, Na-Naruto hiks… Ini semua hiks salahku."

"Sa-sakura-chan…" ucap Naruto lirih. "Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Sakura-chan." Ucapnya seraya mendekat ke arahku tapi aku memberi isyarat agar ia berhenti. Aku tahu ia akan memelukku dan menenangkanku tapi untuk kali ini tidak. Ia menurut dan berhenti.

"Tidak, Naruto. Ini memang salahku." Aku menarik nafas sejenak lalu menghembuskannya.

"Aku seharusnya tidak membiarkanmu mendekatiku jika ini akan terjadi. Aku tahu, di satu sisi kau bisa membuatku bahagia dan membuatku tertawa hingga aku bisa melepaskan semua bebanku dan membuatku benar-benar mencintaimu sekarang ini, tapi di sisi lain aku merasa takut kau akan terluka gara-gara aku, Naruto. Sama seperti kejadian semalam." Aku menghentikan kalimatku dan mencoba untuk melihat ke arahnya ia terdiam menunggu untuk melanjutkan sebuah kalimat.

Aku harus mengakhiri semuanya. Aku tak ingin seorang pun terluka gara-gara ayah yang berarti juga kesalahanku.

Aku menarik nafas lagi lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ini sungguh sulit untuk diucapkan maka aku menundukkan kepalaku.

" Ja-jadi… aku ingin… **hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini.**"

Naruto membelalakan matanya. Ia terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku ucapkan.

"Sa-sakura-chan… kau pasti bercanda." Ucapnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku yang berarti aku sedang tidak bercanda. "Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini." Kataku lirih.

"Ta-tapi…" kata-kata Naruto terhenti.

"Hei, hei, Matsuri-chan kau lihat itu? Siapa pria tua itu? Ia seperti orang mabuk." Kata seorang perempuan bersama temannya yang di ketahui bernama Matsuri ketika mereka melewati kami.

"Iya, iya, Hanabi-chan. Siapa ya pria tua itu?"

**DEG**

Pria tua? Mabuk? Apakah itu ayah? Tapi tidak mungkin ia bisa ada di tempat ini?

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat yang mereka katakan tadi. Saat aku sampai di sana, banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang berkumpul di tengah lapangan menyaksikkan sesuatu yang membuatku semakin penasaran dan perasaanku tak karuan seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk.

Aku mencoba menerobos mereka ingin menyaksikan apa yang mereka saksikan.

"Putriku… hik… dimana putriku hik."

**DEG DEG DEG**

"A-Ayah… tidak mungkin." Gumamku lirih nan kecil. Aku terkejut bukan main. Ayah benar-benar ada sini dengan keadaan yang mabuk. Padahal aku sudah memecahkan semua sakenya, ayah pasti membelinya lagi.

Uugh, aku merasakan sakit di dadaku. Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?

"PUTERIKU DI MANA KAU HIK? HEI, KALIAN HIK KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA, CEPAT CARI PUTRIKU HIK."

"Hei, dia mencari putrinya. Siapa putrinya?"

"Iya, iya, iya, siapa putrinya?"

Aku mendengar bisik-bisik dari arah belangkangku. Haruskah aku menghampiri Ayah dan menghentikannya? Ta-tapi mereka akan menghinaku.

"Paman, cukup sebaiknya paman pulang saja." Suara berat yang cukup familiar terdengar sampai di telingaku.

Na-Naruto? A-apa yang dia lakukan.

"Hei, apa dia ayah Naruto-kun?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat. Dia gadis yang tadi.

"Tidak mungkin. Naruto-kun saja memanggilnya Paman." Ucap gadis berambut coklat pekat dengan bola mata hampir sama dengan Hinata-temanku-.

" Masa kau tidak tahu, Naruto-kun itu kan anak Namikaze corp." timpal gadis berambut merah.

Perkataan mereka membuatku agak sakit. Naruto kenapa kau lakukan itu?. Kumohon, Naruto, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi.

"Paman, sebaiknya paman pulang saja ya?" kata Naruto seraya mencoba menahan ayahku.

"Lagi lagi kau hik" ucap ayah sinis seraya mengepal tangannya untuk memukul Naruto.

Ayah tidak boleh menyakiti Naruto lagi. Ini sudah cukup.

"HENTIKAN AYAH." Teriakku dan saat itu juga air mataku mulai turun di kedua pipiku.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto hiks kenapa kau lakukan ini hiks?"

"Sakura-chan, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Kau membuatku sedih, tahu. Aku… sebenarnya selalu melihat Sakura-chan melihat ke langit terus dengan tatapan sedih. Aku merasa sakit melihatnya. Aku juga merasa kesal kenapa Sakura-chan menyembunyikan suatu masalah dariku? Aku selalu berpikir tak bisakah Sakura-chan mengatakn masalahnya padaku? Tapi aku cukup takut menanyaimu. Jadi, aku mencoba menghibur Sakura-chan saja karena aku lebih suka sakura-chan tertawa bahagia." Kata-kata Naruto terhenti.

Aku tersentak saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Berbagai memori saat aku bersama Naruto muncul di kepalaku.

"_Ya, aku juga sedikit lelah tapi asalkan aku bisa melihat Sakura-chan, aku jadi semangat lagi. Hhehehe…"_

"_Huh, gombal. Kau terlihat baka kalau sedang gombal. Hahaha…"_

"_Eh? Aku gak gombal, Sakura-chan. Aku sungguh-sungguh kok."_

"_HaHit, Haka (sakit, baka)."_

"_Hahaha… kau lucu sekali kalau seperti ini. Hahaha…"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Maaf, Naruto."_

"_Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Sakura-chan. Aku bertanya pada Ino dan ia bilang kau sakit. Lalu aku mencarimu ke UKS tapi kau tidak ada disana dan ternyata kau ada disini. Kau membuatku khawatir, kau tahu?"_

"_Kalau kau sakit harusnya kau memberitahuku. Berjanjilah untuk jujur padaku dan tidak akan seperti ini lagi."_

"_Apa kau akan memelukku terus, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Memandang langit lagi? Hm?"_

"_Kau ini, selalu saja memngacaukan kesenanganku."_

"_Hehehe… Sakura-chan aneh sih."_

"_Iya. Soalnya Sakura-chan memandang langit terus, aku takut Sakura-chan berubah menjadi Sikhamaru. Hehehe…"_

"_Uumm, ka-karena aku me-menyukai Sakura-chan."_

Jadi, selama ini Naruto selalu melihatku seperti itu. Aku bahkan tidak berpikir seperti itu yang kupikirkaan hanya bagaimana cara mengakhiri semua ini dan mencoba menyelesaikan semua masalahku sendiri padahal ada orang yang benar-benar ingin membantuku.

"Lagipula…" Naruto membuka suara lagi. "Aku tahu dari Ino bahwa kau selalu disiksa oleh ayahmu. Awalnya, aku tidak percaya tapi aku merasa Ino tidak berbohong. Aku sangat terkejut dan aku meyakinkan pada diriku sendiri aku akan melindungimu Sakura-chan."

"Naruto…"

"Jadi… aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir Sakura-chan."

Kata-kata Naruto mulai menyadarkanku. Aku memang bodoh.

"Naruto, Arigatou." Aku tersenyum namun air mata tetap mengalir di pipiku. Naruto juga tersenyun tulus padaku.

"Cih, putriku ikut hik ayah pulang hik."

"TIDAK AKU TIDAK MAU." Bentakku. Semua orang memandangku. Aku memandang ke arah langit dan aku melihat sebuah cahaya cukup menyilaukan mataku. Tapi mereka seperti tidak melihatnya. Apakah itu bintang jatuh? Benarkah itu bintang jatuh yang bisa mengabulkan permintaanku? Bintang jatuh tolong kabulkan permintaankku. Sekali ini saja, ku mohon.

"Putriku hik kau tidak bisa menolak hik." Ujar ayah seraya berjalan sempoyongan ke arahku.

"Paman, jangan. Sakura sudah bilang tidak mau." kata Naruto sambil mencoba menahan ayah namun Naruto jatuh karena di dorong oleh ayah.

"Cih, pengganggu…"

Aku memandang ke atas cahaya itu semakin dekat "Cukup ayah. Aku… AKU INGIN AYAH MENGHILANG SAJA."

Tiba-tiba…

**WWWUUUSHHH BRAAAMMM **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hantaman besar menghampiri kami. Aku meringkuk di tanah tapi bisa kurasakan seseorang memelukku dan melindungiku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan?" suara Naruto terlihat berat dan khawatir.

"Naruto? A-Apa yang terjadi?" kataku bingung. Aku segera bangkit di bantu oleh Naruto.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?"

"Iya, iya, apa yang terjadi?"

"Apakah ini gempa?"

"Sepertinya bukan, aku merasa tadi sebuah cahaya menyilaukan meluncur ke arah kita."

Suara para murid yang penuh dengan tanda tanya cukup terdengar di telingaku. Namun, aku itu yang menarik perhatianku .

"Dimana ayah?" kataku dan mataku pun mencari sosok ayah.

"Sakura-chan ayahmu di sana…" kata Naruto seraya menunjuk ke tengah lapangan yang kini terdapat lubang yang sangat besar.

"Ayah?" kataku lirih dan segera menghampiri Ayah seraya diikuti Naruto.

Aku melihat ke dalam lubang yang kira-kira berdiameter kuranglebih 30 meter tapi lubang itu tidak terlalu dalam mungkin hanya 10 cm. Aku pun meluncur ke dalam dan memanggil nama ayah yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya. Sake yang ayah pegang juga pecah.

"Ayah? Bangun ayah…" kataku takut. Tak ada pergerakan dari ayah yang tiba-tiba saja membuatku takut. Aku takut ayah akan…

"Ayah ku mohon bangun. Sakura minta maaf atas perkataan Sakura tadi." Air mata mulai keluar dari mataku lagi saat ayah tak bergerak. "Sakura tidak bermaksud begitu ayah. Sakura minta maaf ayah hiks ku mohon bangunlah hiks AYAH BANGUNLAH!"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto menghampiriku dan memelukku erat .

Aku melihat Ino, Sai dan semua murid datang menghampiri kami dan mereka semua juga terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sakura apa yang terjadi?" katanya. Aku hanya diam dan menangis di pelukan Naruto.

"HEI, KALIAN CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANCE!" Teriak Sai.

Salah seorang dari mereka segera menelepon ambulance. Aku hanya terpaku menatap ayah yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Selang beberapa menit, mobil ambulance datang dengan bunyi ambulance yang keras. Mobil itu berhenti di depan kami. Orang-orang berpakaian putih segera memeriksa ayah.

"Dia tidak mendapat luka yang cukup berat namun kita harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Takut ada luka dalam. Ayo cepat bawa pria ini ke mobil." Perintah seorang pria yang sudah berumur yang diperkirakan merupakan kepala dari ambulance itu. Orang yang di perintahkan pun segera membawa ayah ke mobil menggunakan tandu.

"Ayah…" kataku seraya melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan ikut masuk ke mobil ambulance diikuti Naruto, Ino dan Sai.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit Konoha. Aku duduk tidak tenang di ruang tunggu seraya selalu berharap ayah akan bangun dan menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Aku merasa menyesal telah mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas.

"Ayah, bangunlah. Sakura minta maaf. Ayah harus kuat. Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan ayah." Ucapku dan Naruto memelukku sedangkan Ino juga menangis namun Sai juga mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sakura-chan, aku yakin pasti paman akan baik-baik saja jadi percayalah." Ucap Naruto tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk sedih.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki menghampiri kami.

"Sakura? Apa ayah baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?" tanya Ibu bertubi-tubi. Raut wajahnya sedih dan mulai mengeluarkanair matanya.

"Ibu, ayah…"

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar dari kamar tempat ayah di rawat. Aku dan yang lainnya berdiri dan menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan suami saya, dok?" tanya ibu.

"Beliau baik-baik saja, nyonya. Dia harus banyak istirahat dan sebaiknya beliau jangan minum yang mengandung alkohol." Ujar dokter itu dan membuat kami semua tenang.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tangis karena terharu.

"Kau dengar Sakura-chan? Ayahmu baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Um, iya." aku mengangguk meng-iya-kan perkataan Naruto.

.

.

**1 minggu kemudian**

.

.

"SAKURA-CHAN." Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan. Aku menoleh ke arah belakang dan terlihatlah senyum dan cengiran yang begitu aku rindukan. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah satu minggu ini aku tidak menemuinya karena harus menjenguk ayah.

"Sakura-chan mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau menjenguk ayah. Kenapa?" kataku sekaligus bertanya.

"Huft, memangnya Sakura-chan tidak 1 minggu kita tidak bertemu, aku kan jadi rindu." Rengek Naruto.

"Terus kenapa?" tanyaku berpura-pura tidak peduli. Sebenarnya aku juga merindukannya. Malah sangat merindukannya.

"Ah, Sakura-chan jahat sekali sih." Katanya sedikit ngambek.

"Hehehe aku bercanda kok, aku juga merindukanmu, Naruto. Malah sangat-sangat merindukanmu." Ucapku jujur.

"Hahaha… ternyata Sakura-chan juga merindukanku. Hahaha… senangnya." Katanya girang seraya memelukku.

"Uugh, jangan memelukku seperti itu Naruto, sesak rasanya." Ucapku kesal seraya memukul kepalanya.

"Aduh maaf Sakura-chan."

"Makanya jangan memelukku sembarangan. Hei, kau mau menjenguk ayahku tidak? Katanya hari ini ayah akan keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Tentu saja. Seorang menantu memang harus menjenguk mertuanya, kan?"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar ucapannya dan dia hanya nyengir lebar. Aku hanya menghela napas.

"Oh ya, katanya hantaman besar yang menimpa ayahmu itu ternyata adalah sebuah retakan genteng sekolah yang meluncur lalu mengenai ayahmu."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku heran. "Ku pikir itu adalah bintang jatuh." Gumamku.

"Eh? Bintang jatuh?" Naruto mengernyit heran.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok." Kataku seraya tersenyum kikuk ke arahnya.

"Owh. Oh ya, kau mau es krim, Sakura-chan?" tawar Naruto.

"Mau."

Kami pun menghampiri troli yang menjual es krim dan setelah membelinya kami pun makan bersama dengan keceriaan dan kebahagiaan yang selama ini ku impikan. Ayah juga sudah kembali seperti dulu. Ayah juga minta maaf padaku, Ibu, Ayah dan aku kini menjadi keluarga seperti dulu. Ini juga berkat Naruto karena ayah Naruto-Minato-san mau mempekerjakan ayahku.

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto." Panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Arigatou."

"Tidak masalah Sakura-chan, apapun aku lakukan untukmu karena aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu."

"Ya, sekali lagi terma kasih."

Aku mengecup pipinya sekilas lalu berlari menjauh sambil tersenyum. Naruto terpakudi tempat seraya bersemu merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUAAA, AKHIRNYA FIC INI TAMAT JUGA, MAAF YA LAMA UPDATE. MOGA BAGIAN AKHIR INI GAK MENGECEWAKAN PARA READERS, AKU SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH PADA**

Edogawa Luffy, Kataokafidy, .indohackz, nona fergie, Ikhwan Namikaze, King, renulaw kuroliet, Guest, Kimeka ReiKyu, dan Gui-gui M.I.T. , DeathCheater, NS, Seiko 'Rye' Heiiran , Viva La Vida.

Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review fic ini. :)

Sekali lagi terma kasih...

Sampai jumpa


End file.
